Vladimir Glebov
Russian |family = Unnamed sister |affiliations = Faustin Family Mikhail Faustin Dimitri Rascalov Niko Bellic (Formerly) Roman Bellic (Formerly) Mallorie Bardas (Formerly) Ivan Bytchkov (Formerly) Mickey Sergei Mel Jimmy (Formerly) |vehicles = Blue Marbelle White Blista Compact |businesses = Comrades Bar Loan Sharking Protection Racket |voice = Misha Kuznetsov }} Vladimir "Vlad" Glebov (Russian: Владимир Глебов) (1967-2008) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the quinary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV, appearing as the first antagonist in the first half of the storyline and a cameo character in The Lost and Damned. Vlad was a senior member of the Faustin Family operating in Hove Beach, a community in Liberty City with predominantly Eastern European residents. He made his income from loan sharking and racketeering in Broker, initially targeting weak Russians to intimidate. He was the owner of Comrades Bar, where he often carried out orders to those he employed. Vlad was a frequent cocaine user, which was usually supplied to him by his boss, Mikhail Faustin. His demise occurred when Niko Bellic arrived in Liberty City. Niko was the cousin of Roman Bellic, whom was in debt to Vlad. Niko murdered Vlad after finding out he had been sleeping with Roman's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas. Biography Early life Vladimir Glebov was born in 1967 in Russia. His life during his childhood and adolescence is unknown, although it is stated that he has a sister. During the late-1980s, Vlad affiliated himself with two Russian mobsters: Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov, and possibly served in Faustin's organization as an enforcer for a while. Liberty City In the late-1990s, the Faustin Bratva relocated to the United States of America, settling into the Hove Beach neighborhood of Liberty City. Vlad bought and began operating in Comrades Bar, where he regularly held meetings with his associates. During his time in Liberty City, Vlad had become a high-ranked member of the organization, working as the Mafia's debt collector. He was arrested in 2002 for public nudity, again in 2003 for sexual assault, and once more in 2004 for extortion. In 2005, Vlad met a man named Roman Bellic who was in a large amount of debt from gambling. Roman borrowed money from Vlad, but was unable to pay him back for a while. Roman's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas began sleeping with Vlad to prevent Roman from being hurt for not being able to pay his debts. Vlad and his crew protected Roman from Dardan Petrela and Bledar Morina, two Albanian loan sharks that he was also indebted to. At an unknown point in time, Vlad began using cocaine, eventually becoming addicted to it. Events of GTA IV Sometime in 2008, Roman's cousin Niko moved to Liberty City; Vlad took an interest in Niko's ability to fight and forced him into paying off Roman's debts by participating in illicit activities. Vlad sent Niko to collect protection money from a Chinese shopkeeper, and later from a man named Muscovski, who owned a laundrette. Shortly after that, Niko stole a Blista Compact from a client called Jimmy, who refused to pay off his debt to Mikhail. Ivan Bytchkov somehow angered Mikhail, and Vlad was ordered to take care of the situation. Niko was sent to kill Ivan, whom he can choose to spare. The latter option causes Ivan to appear in a random encounter later on. Niko calls Vlad after the mission and claims to have killed Ivan, where Vlad suggests that he's had sex with Mallorie - this frustrates Niko, and he threatens to "break" Vlad if he said it to his face. Death Vlad is confronted by Niko at Comrades Bar after it is confirmed that he had been having an affair with Mallorie. After a brief high-speed car chase across the neighborhood, Niko shoots Vlad in the left eye underneath the Algonquin Bridge, dumping his corpse in the Humboldt River afterwards. Niko ignores the fact that Mikhail Faustin will most certainly track him down. Mikhail later admits to Niko that he thought Vlad was an idiot, and claims that the only reason he kept Vlad alive was because he was sleeping with his sister. Seeing as Vlad's body was never found, the LCPD database lists him as "missing". Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *It's Your Call *Easy Fare *Bull in a China Shop (Boss) *Hung Out to Dry (Boss) *Clean Getaway (Boss) *Ivan the Not So Terrible (Boss) *Uncle Vlad (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Credits (Killed) LCPD Database Record |} Gallery File:VladimirGlebov-Artwork.jpg|A GTA IV game art of Vladimir Glebov. File:VladimirGlebov-Artwork2.jpg|A second GTA IV game art of Vladimir Glebov in a more serious pose. VladimirInBar-GTAIV.png|Vlad smoking. Uncle Vlad 1.jpg|Vlad's final moments. File:Unclevlad.jpg|Vlad being executed by Niko. GTAIV 2010-10-31 01-22-33-65.jpg|Vlad gets coffee. VladGlebovIV.png|Vlad in GTA IV. Marbelle-Vlad.png|Vlad's blue Marbelle. Uncle vlad2 GTAIV.jpg|Vlad during an altercation in Comrades Bar MostWanted-GTAIV-VladPoster.png|A poster of Vlad created by Rockstar Games. Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Vlad Glebov|Vlad Glebov Trailer Trivia *In the first cut scene of Clean Getaway, there's a reference to the movie Midnight Cowboy where Vlad yells at the taxi "I'm walking here!". The part of the movie which can be seen here . ** This scene was seen in a trailer, which also showed that in the beta the taxis were black. *There is a reference to another Rockstar game in one of his lines: he said "Bang Bang, you are dead" to Niko. This is a reference to Vladimir Lem from Max Payne, who often said this. *There is a possible reference to Vlad in a competing game, Saints Row 2. There is a commercial featuring a man named Vlad with an East European accent (Jason Zumwalt, the same voice actor that voices Roman), with hints that he is a human trafficker, and states that he is willing to have the player's family killed. *Vladimir Glebov shares his name with the youngest son of Lev Kamenev, a Bolshevik revolutionary and a prominent Soviet politician. Vladimir Glebov was the name of Lev's youngest son, and the only immediate relative to survive after Lev's execution, as the rest of his family was executed as well. Navigation de:Vladimir Glebov es:Vlad Glebov fr:Vladimir Glebov hu:Vladimir Glebov nl:Vladimir Glebov pl:Vladimir Glebov pt:Vladimir Glebov ru:Владимир Глебов fi:Vladimir Glebov sv:Vladimir Glebov Glebov, Vladimir Glebov, Vladimir Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Category:Deceased characters Glebov, Vladimir Category:Antagonists Glebov, Vladimir Category:Faustin Bratva